Their Second Chance
by Someones Desire
Summary: (1st fanfic ever! ) He was brought-No. Dragged down below.. All because he couldn't chose between the two after the defeat of Naraku… Some say he loved both so much that he just couldn't part without the other… She lived a fake happy world around her but..can that fake act be a reality by, another?...
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
The Beginning of A love for the two hoped to be…  
The sun was beginning to rise as the early villagers began to wake from their deep winter slumber.  
The breeze shifted and as easily it's breeze was nor freezing no more. It was warmer….  
Spring was upon them. It was a beautiful season , indeed . A season of new plants blossoming into beautiful delicate flowers.  
A season of purity among other living things and new life for some creatures. Beautiful was a perfect word for it for some.

A raven-haired beauty worked upon a small hill not to far from a village . She had gotten up early for the day to pick her herbs that only grew in winter…She had to take them out before the warmth of the first suns warm rays hit upon them or they will be no good.  
Her raven locks swished as she moved to pick the herbs that stuck into the cold soil. Her blood-colored hakama slightly dirty by her tugs on the plants. Her white jacket slightly dirty as well.

The suns rays hit her flawless pale skin causing a glow of the outline of her curved body.  
An Angle…..what she looked like…and acted like.  
She was a pure hearted miko from 500 in the future. …..Now trapped in this time where she thought she did not belonged. Never to return to her yes, she had a new family…here, in feudal Japan. Yet she felt as though she did not fit into the puzzle. Then she began to think….

Sagno and the monk had gotten married after the defeat of the evil hanyou by the name of Naraku.  
They had twin girls by the age of 4 and one on the way… They were a happy family, many can say.  
Shippo , The kitsune has been off and on , coming to visit from his training to become a more powerful youkia .He was still very small for his new age and acted the same loving kitsune to the miko. The silver-haired hanyou-….

Her thinking had stopped…as well did her process of getting the herbs.  
She felt her cheek tighten suddenly.  
She rose her hand to her cheek .Her delicate finger slid through her now pale cheek.  
A dried tear…  
She had been crying and had not yet to notice it while she was picking the herbs.  
The miko rubbed her cheek roughly. The tear fading into nothing-ness as if the tear had never been on her delicate cheek.  
She did not want to cry over her long lost love….It was a painful memory to forget as if it just happen yesterday …not 2 years ago…

Inuyasha , the silver-haired half-demon …brought-No. Dragged down below by a past ancestor of her own, Kikyo.  
All because he couldn't chose between the two after the defeat of Naraku…  
Some say he loved both so much that he just couldn't part without the other…

She shook her head …she shouldn't think of this now…Not today or ever again….  
The miko couldn't suffer another heart break from a demon nor human that she met in this time she was stuck in.  
She couldn't….she wouldn't…

Her name was Kagome…A beautiful powerful miko with a heart of pure gold… that overcome time…but in her case, Time overcame her too ...


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Rich-Pure laughter erupted from two little girls , as the played around ,Tagging each other and chasing one another.

They ran until they met their destination and their tiny feet gave out of pure exhaustion from their little play time.

The little girls breathing huffed and puffed heavily ,as their backs laid onto the grassy ground.

Delicate foot steps could be heard .The lush green grass squished below the approaching feet.

The four-summer year old girls glanced up at the approacher.

Raven black hair swished as the Maiden looked down upon the young girls .

They smiled as they saw the older woman smile equally at them.

"You girls tired already?" The voice sounded almost jokingly-shocked .

The twin girls quickly stumbled up to stand before the miko.

One of the girls puffed out her chest and rose her head high into the air. Azami.

"N-no! ….That was just a warm up, Auntie !" She said while still catching her breath.

The Miko raised a brow and smiled wider at the girl. She accused a finger at the girl and tapped her noise.

"Then **please ,** do tell , why are you breathing so heavily?. Hmm? " She questioned .

Sayuri, the other little girl spoke up ."B-because….uh…" She looked up to the sky in thought on which to say.

Azami quickly squealed out-loud as she came up with an 'brilliant' lie.

" Because , we need air!" she said proudly.

The maiden just laughed a bell like laughter at the twins silly answer. She decided to play along.

" Oh yes! That must be it!" She said between bits of her giggle.

The young miko held out a hand to the girls offering them to grab it.

They did.

Sayuri tugged on her deep crimson hakama signaling to be carried.

The miko looked down at the little girl and smiled. She picked her up, happily onto her chest.

"Aunt Kagome?" Sayuri asked almost in a hush tone whisper. She was a very shy girl, always in the shadows ,yet she was kind as a harmless bunny.

"Yes Sayuri?" The miko questioned

"Is father back?" she said as she leaned back to gazed at miko's brown orbs.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Yes that's why I came to get my little blossoms " She said with a kind smile.

Sayuri smiled back at her auntie and nearly jumped out of her grasp, if it weren't for Kagome's quick reflexes ,she surly would have fallen face down.

"Woah! Sayuri! Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome said as she placed the little girl down to her feet.

Sayuri just smiled shyly and mumbled a 'thank you' and an 'okay'

She quickly remembered why she jumped in the first place.

"What are we waiting for?! Fathers back!" she said happily.

The other little girl who was left in the dark between the whole conversation flipped her head towards them once she heard 'father'

"Fathers Back!?" Azami yelled.

Kaggome smiled at the girl and nodded her head

"Yes.. now we shoul-"

"What are we waiting for then! Lets go!" Azami cut her off and prepared to run.

"Wha-? Wait! i thought you guys were tired!?" Kagome yelled at the two running toddlers .

Sayuri and Azami giggled as they ran from their auntie.

Azami looked over her shoulder and yelled

"Like we said! That was just a warm up!"

Kagome face went blank and then broke out into a small smile as she started to run toward the two.

* * *

He entered the hut peacefully as his large rings of his staff chimed into the quietness of the hut.

His jet black air a little messy from his trip back from the youkia he was sent to destroy . His purple and black robes wrinkled just a tad.

A woman laid at the corner of the hut .

You could see easily that she was pregnant due from the small lump on the blankets , where her belly should be.

The man smiled at the woman in the hut.

His wife.

She slowly opened her big brown orbs due to the sweet sound of the rings swishing around in the hut.

" Miroku?..." Her voice soft from the wake of a deep nap.

The man smiled bigger as he placed his staff next to the door-way

He began to walk up to the woman of his.

He knelt down next to her bedside.

"Yes? " He answered as he patted her brown hair.

Sagno smiled and sat up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Your back early. Small youkia?" She questioned as her hands fell.

Mirkou shook his head and sighed

"Actually. it was quite large...but i guess it was just talk and no action," Miroku shrugged .

He smiled at his wife and leaned in .

He kissed her forehead gently.

"FATHER!"

They both turned their attention toward the entrance of the hut,The source of the yell.

"oommf!"

Miroku then got trampled by no other than his two loving daughters, who were giggling as they laid on top of him.

"Girls!" Their mother ordered.

Quickly the twins got off their father but sat at each side of his head .

Miroku smiled to suppress a groan to escape his lips.

Kagome entered the hut huffing and puffing her back hunched over as she grabbed her knees

Sagno could've laughed at the face, her dear best friend was making but instead she asked.

"And what happened to you?"

The miko stood straightstill breathing heavily as a small smile played on her lips she then nodded at the twins.

"Y-your kids are...Fast..."

* * *

(*Night Time *)

His bare feet hit the ground with full force as he pre-pared to jump high in the nights air.

The moon light rays radiated and hit him, causing a snow-white glow of the outline of his built body.

His raven locks swished around as he landed on top of the highest peak of the rocky cliff

His icy blue eyes gazed around his surroundings as he stood from his position

He walked to the very edge of the cliff.

He saw his territory for miles . Trees growing new leaves .Grass once dead , now coming back to life for spring.

The wolf prince crossed his arms over his chest as he sat at the edge.

He sighed heavily. He kinda hated Spring and at the same time he didn't.

Another year with upcoming pups, playing around the caves.

Don't get him wrong. He loved the pups so much. That was One good thing about Spring.

What he didn't like was that-...he didn't have some of his own.

He growled. He lifted his clawed hand to rub his temple. Why was he thinking this?

He shouldn't . He wouldn't let it.

Anytime he thought of future pups or pointing out things in Spring, he thought of _her _.

He sighed heavily and removed his hand from his temple to graze over his raven black hair.

He had to stop . He promised himself not to 'open that box again', that was shut long ago.

He had heard from 'resources' that she was finally happy with that _Dog_

No matter how old those resources were. He thought she finally chose the dog.

The wolf prince took a deep breath in and looked at the full moon.

He didn't know why. But the moon... it was always there for him and got his thoughts cleared out.

His icy blue orbs glazed with the moons rays making them , if even possible, a lighter shade of blue.

There was only one way to settle this.

His chest puffed out as he began to stand still staring at the moon

He took a deep breath.

He had made up his mind. He was going to see her ...after 2 long years... he was going to see her to end this curse upon his heart.

He had to hear it.. from her own words... Her own lips.

_Kagome._

He tilt his head back and released his breath in a solemn howl.

Others joined as they heard his howl .

He retrieved his head back to its normal tilt.

The wolf prince-..Kouga had made his decision.

A small smile lingered on his handsome lips.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed heavily as she bent down.

Her delicate digits touched the small scented leaves of a herb.

They smelled of mint.

Yet, the tiny leaves were rough on her fingers and they were used to stop bleeding and to treat serious wounds...

The young maiden had been working all day, since she had woken up. She lifted the large white sleeve of her jacket to her head.

With one swipe of a hand, she wiped off the the sweat forming at her brow.

It was clearly time for a break ,for her to be sweating. She wasn't the one who were to sweat too often.

She lifted herself from her bent position and reached her hands way above her head. She stretched.

You can hear her back bones crack at the process.

She continued by cracking her neck and fingers-

"You now that isn't so good for you to do so much of that..."

She turned her head to the deep calling voice.

Her eyes widen . What was he doing out here?

She saw him send a charming smile at her . He began to walk towards her.

The young Miko smiled at the man.

"I don't do it _that _often, Miroku." She offended as she kneeled down to pick the small basket that contained her herbs.

The holy monk smiled and shook his head. His black and dark purple velvet robes swished slightly by a passing breeze.

"Kagome. Yes _you_ do." He said as he smiled kindly at his long time friend.

She returned the gesture and walked beside him.

Kagome clutched the basket to her chest ,ruffling her white jacket in the process as it pressed the object to her chest.

Miroku eyed her out from the corner of his eye. His dark blue eyes spotting the basket she carried .

This did not go unnoticed by the Miko and she made the wrong prediction...

Her face grew hot and she hit the mans shoulder roughly.

"Hentai! " she screeched as her cheeks grew a redder shade of pink." Honestly Miroku! You haven't changed at all." She huffed angrily.

"Wha- No! Dear Kagome you got it all wrong! I was just looking at your lovely herbs! No shame done in that matter" Miroku defended himself ,as he rubbed his now numb arm.

The Miko's brown eyes widen and her cheeks painted a deeper color of red.

Embarrassment.

"Oh..Well- I-I ju-just thought...that..yo-"

"No need for apologizing ..." Miroku stated cutting her off. A faint smile lingered on his lips.

Kagome smiled weakly and mumbled a 'Thank-you' . Miroku slightly nodded as proceed walking.

The young Miko smiled and started to walk with the Holy Monk.

"However..." Miroku said. Kagome raised her head and looked at the man."hmm?"

Miroku raised his once accursed hand and grabbed a hold of his chin.

"Hmm...Now that you mention it..." he stopped walking and looked at the Miko "...I_suppose_ you _can_ repay me..." He said as his eyes lowered down to her back side.

Kagome face burned as she clutched her basket tightly with one arm ,and with her free hand she swiped the monks head ,hard.

"I _was_ right.. Your _**are**_ still the same..."

He wasn't _that_ _Holy _no more.

* * *

He grumbled as the suns bright warm rays entered his cave and made their way to his bedding of furs . The suns rays dancing on his face. He scrunched up his nose then his eyes.

It was time to get up.

He made a growl like imitation in the back of his throat. He wasn't the one to get up early. But he had to...he was the leader after all .

He snarled and rose up. He used his elbows to prop himself up.

The furs that cover his chest fumbled down slightly by his movement. He did like that he was the only one awake though...

He sighed heavily , just the same old routine over and over again. A clawed hand ran though his bangs and made its way down his face.

Then it just hit him.

It wasn't going to be the same thing for him, _today_...

A ghost like smile appeared on his handsome features. He was going to _His_-...His smile disappeared ...

No... No longer his ,but the _dogs_ woman...

He growled at the back of his throat. He hated it. He absolutely hated that a mere foolish '_puppy_' got a beautiful, pure hearted woman... The one that awed his heart-...

The wolf breathed in deeply and shook his head.

_Only a friend. Nothing but a friend. Always a friend_...

He wouldn't re-live the past... That was now behind him. Left in the dust...

But he still had to see her. He just had to...his heart ached for the small petite human.

He was only to go there, to come as a old friend... nothing more...

_ Right?_

He slowly stood from his position . The covering of the furs rolled off his chest and torso ,showing his built upper body , the only thing making him decent was his brown wolf pelt.

His dark brown colored tail swished behind him as he walked towards the mouth of his cave.

He peeked out of his private chambers and leaned on the side of the entrance, hard rocked wall. His icy blue eyes looked at the rising sun. He knew if what was there ..if he just kept going to the direction of the rising sun, he'll find that certain village that held the woman that used to hold his heart...

_Hell_ ,what was he kidding, she _still_ held his heart for that time being and she probably ,_rarely_ didn't even know it... He sighed and began to pull his hair up in its usual style he always had it. He tighten and knotted the brown cord that held his raven locks in place.

Kouga's arms fell as he was finished. He looked at the caves floor.

_ Im i really going to do this?.. Really?..._

He smiled a small ghostly smile. _Yup.._. Kouga sighed happily and stretched. He rose his arms high into the air. A small yawn escaped his lips as he did so. There was a squeak at the end of his yawn very similar to a dogs.

The sun was now fully risen thus calling his pack to awaken from they're deep slumber. Kouga put all his gear onto his body and headed towards the main den where his two most close comrades usually slept.

His blue eyes scanned the area of scattered men and large wolves still sleeping ,they're bodies thrown all over the floor.

Some wolves twitched and slightly kicked they're leg in they're sleep .

Kouga chuckled and in an instant he silently jumped to a large boulder naturally built into the cave.

"Oi! Wha'd are you guys still sleeping for!?" He yelled.

All eyes snapped open and all men and wolves stumbled up for they're alpha. Some groaning and quickly rubbing the sleep out they're eyes...

Kouga smirked ,and folded his arms across his chest. He raised a brow and looked at most of his pack.

"Well?... You guys know what you have to do.,right?!" He yelled ,smiling.

"Yes,Alpha!"

"Of course Kouga!"

"You kidding, Of course!"

Many more shouts chanted through-out the cave. "Well! What are you guys doing here for? Get going!" Kouga stopped them by shouting towards them. In an instant all left either on guard duty or to sweep out the territory.

Kouga spotted his close comrades as they rushed out the cave at the command he gave. He jumped down and walked towards them.

"Oi! Ginta! Hakkaku!" He shouted.

Instantly two men stopped and looked over they're shoulders at the same time. One with blond spiked hair decide to speak up. "Yeah Kouga?" He asked, not knowing why their alpha had stooped them. Kouga went between the two. He kept his head straight and his voice was serious.

" I need to talk to you guys...Come." He began to walk forward as his two best commrads began to follow him.

Moments went by without a word...

" uhh- Hakkaku?" The other whispered as he looked at their leader walking ahead of them.

" yeah Ginta?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"No...Why? Wh'd you do now?!" He whisper angry as he punched his friends arm, roughly.

"Ow! I didn't do noth'en!" Ginta defended

A loud growls was heard up ahead. "You guys aren't in trouble. Unless you wanna confess something." Kouga looked over his shoulder.

" Sorry Kouga but...where are we going?" Ginta asked.

Kouga stopped and turned swiftly around to face the two demons. He sighed. "You guys are in charge for the time being. Got it." He said simply as he folded his arms cross his chest.

"A-Are you serious!" They squawked in unison, with eyes big as the moon.

Kouga sighed and pitched the bridges of hi nose. "If you guys can't handle it. I can always chose anoth-"

"No no no! We can do it!" Hakkaku practically pleaded. Kouga raised a brow and looked at Ginta only to hear him whimper and nod his head in agreement.

He smiled and nodded . "I'll be back sometime afternoon, alright."

" wait..Where are _you_ going exactly Kouga?" Ginta asked that got Hakkakus attention aswell .

"Yeah. Where are you going that's so important that you gotta leave?"

"Can we come?" Ginta added.

Kouga shook his head . "No you can't ... Who's gonna feed the pack when I'm gone then..."

The wolf demons sighed heavily and nodded. Kouga saw their nod as an understandment and turned his back on them , looking in the direction of the sun.

_Here I go._

_"_ Hold on just a minute ..." One of the wolf demons said. Kouga looked over his shoulder "Hmm?"

"You didn't answer our question, kouga...Where are you going?" The other finished his friend for him.

Kouga didn't answer really...well not the whole truth. He just smiled.

Not his famous smirk.

Just a kind heartfelt smile

A smile he hasn't given just to anyone since 2 years ago...

And ..Just by that smile Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widen in an instant they smiled.

"Just-...Just going to met an old-...Friend." Was all that he said . Not letting his comrades speak another word before running off in high speed.

His icy blue eyes locked to where the sun has risen.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4 ~

The springs breeze hit her , like a gentle kiss from the wind itself. The wind made her raven black locks swish peacefully as the Miko's brown eyes watched two little girls playing and running around on the green grass, tagging each other as a small Neko demon pranced along with them.

Kagome lifted her small hand and moved her bangs in their right full place as the wind blew past her face once more. She sighed heavily as she let gravity take it way with her- bringing her to the grass below. She sat with her legs gently placed at one side of her hips. As her arm on the other side , carried her weight . She stayed like that for a moment before closing her eyes peacefully.

"Kagome! Auntie Kagome!" Her eyes snapped open at the small fragile calling voice. Kagome looked towards her left and saw the two little toddlers, Sayuri and Azami, running straight towards her...

Not stopping as they got closer. Kagome's eyes grew as she knew was going to happen. This happened _hundreds_ of times before...amd she couldn't do anything about it, only just to hope it wasnt painful like last time.

She was once again horribly wrong.

Azami and Sayuri ran right into Kagome , they're little laughs and giggling was heard, as they slammed right into the miko's body. Kagome's throat urged to suppress a groaned, but instead Kagome let her voice play a fake laugh that dearly hurt her abdomen. "Wasnt that fun!" She heard Sayuri try to laugh out from her giggling state. Kagome just heard Azami's small light giggle in reply towards her sisters comment. She also heard a small sound that came from the little girl's demon neko, Kirara.

The girls_ slowly_, got off Kagome's body ,which hurt all the worst at the slow pace the girls were making on her now sore body. Kagome whimpered slightly as she picked herself, but her small sound was not heard by the girls. She didn't want to make them feel sorry or sad. She just wanted everyone happy...

Even if she had to sacrifice her own.

"Kagome?" The small voice broke her dazed state . She whipped her head toward the fragile sound. "Yes Azami?" Kagome managed to get out. The small girl smiled at the miko as she pointed over a hill, in the direction of the sun, where the village rested. "Can i please get some water Auntie?..." She said lowly even to Kagome's ears. Kagome simply smiled a weak smile. Azami was always the polite and gentle one in the small family of Miroku and Sango's, "Azami...If you want people to hear you..then you have to speak up,okay? Do you understand?..." Kagome said softly as she lifted her self up with her elbows planted on the ground , lifting her weight for her.

The little girl looked to the ground and blushed. "I-I'll try Auntie ... i promise." She said softly ,more towards the ground than Kagome. The miko simply managed to smile. Well at least she said she'll try at the very most. Kagome sighed heavily, "Azami i cant go...I'm awfully tried right now ...although.. Your sister may take you. Kirara can go too just in case.." Kagome said at the girl a faint smile on her lips.

The little girl looked up from the ground and gave back a smile as she stood. Azami whipped her head, causing her long brown hair to whip rapidly, toward her sister who had gotten off Kagome and went playing with the small Neko. Kagome saw her take off once again but this time towards her sister . She wondered how _always_ kids had so much energy. Kagome then saw the small girls wave good-bye and Sayuri yell. "We'll be right back Auntie!" She saw them walk and walk till they were over the hill and coudnt be seen no more.

Kagome huffed and she let her body take control and as it did so ,she was sitting up straight, her legs spread out onto the lush green grass below. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to massage the tense parts on her skin. The miko lifted her arms high into the air. A fresh breeze blew past her as she did so, again, like another kiss from the air itself. She arched her back as she stretched her fingers high into the air. Her dark raven black locks flowing behind her as she moved her wrists in a circle rotation still into the air. She took in a deep breath in..

**Crack**.

Her bones making that sound , each time she arched or stretched.

_ Ow.._.She winced. _Yup..._ She thought as ,that one in particular hurt the most out of all the times she cracked her bones.She lowed her arms and did the same with each digit of hers, And same as the last. She winced again.

"Ya know...That ain't good if you do that and if it hurts...It ain't like you Kagome..."

She stopped. Kagome was about to crack her pinky. A faint smile found her lips as she heard the voice from behind her.

"Miroku.. You told me this exact same thing this Morning for crying out loud... I dont do it _that_ often." She said in a happy tone of voice.

Kagome heard heavy foot steps come towards her, coming closer by each step. _Heavy foot steps?..._ Her smile faded into a a confused frown. _Miroku isn't that heavy ...is he?..._Kagome released a small measure of power only know to her, sending wave lengths all around her and reverting back towards her. Her brown orbs widen with horror.

She sensed no spiritual power near by... But a demonic one instead ,as if it were right next to her or in this case, behind her very back. A strong one at that... She balled her fists in her lap. Kagome clenched her teeth tightly. She had forgotten her bow and arrows, of all days when she brought it there was no Youkai, but today-...today just _had_ to be the day where she got _'playfully'_ tackled and defenseless. _Great...Just my lucky day.. _

She heard the heavy foot steps suddenly stop. She felt it. The Youkai's presence and Demonic aura. It felt...familiar in a way. A way where she shouldn't be afraid, just ...safe.

It was right behind her. She could feel it breath in and out on her neck. Kagome had a confused face on. Should she be afraid or calm? _But it feels like...like i already know it... _

Kagome flinched as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder forcing her to turn and meet the Youkai face to face, weather she liked it or not. She just simply stared at the Demons eyes. Nothing else. Just by the eyes she knew. His icy blue eyes glaring back down at her. Those eyes which she hasn't seen in two years. His gaze looking down at her, almost like.. burning though her very head. Light blue yet dark at the same time.

She saw him give her his famous smile toward her. His Canine like fangs slightly showing.

"What would make you think i'm that lecherous monk?"

* * *

Authors note: Yes i know, i know, it is short, but i think next one wont be..

Its short because i'm bearly doing this today and it just took me some time and it's exactly... 12:18 pm and i am tired ( I am an early sleeper ,at times ) Again Sorry guys for the small chappy but i'll try to make the next one longer...ish

Till next time!


End file.
